Happily Ever After With You, Harry and Ginny
by quietharrypotterfan
Summary: Harry and Ginny start to realize they might have feelings for each other.But will they end up happily ever after? This is my first story.So tell me how it is!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic so be kind! I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters,they all come from J.K. Rowlings brillant mind.I am just a fan of Harry Potter.So please don't sue me! If you like the story tell me about it if you hate it tell me that too!  
  
  
  
  
  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH YOU, A HARRY and GINNY STORY  
  
Harry was a normal boy in most ways.He went to school,had great friends but there was one thing different about him a very big thing  
for you see Harry was The Boy who lived.He went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry.He had found out when he was 11 years old that he was a wizard.Harry always thought to himself "if it was not for Hogwarts I'd probaly be in a Mental Home by now".Harry then looked out his bedroom window in as he called the house from heck.Just thinking about some of the adventures he and his friends would have at Hogwarts this year.He was in his 7th year at Hogwarts.He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione, all the Weasleys even seeing his worst enemy besides (you know who) Draco Malfoy.He couldn't stand anymore of the Dursleys torture. Uncle Vernon got mad about the smallest things.He hated Harry.Harry looked at the clock" the Weasleys should be here any minute now" he whispered quitely to himself.Overjoyed with that thought.The Weasleys were like a family to him.Mrs. Weasley was a great person to him she was the only mother figure he ever had in his life.Harry then started thinking about the adventure he Ron and Hermione had at the end of last year.He had once again defeated the Dark Lord Voldermort.Harry was one of the few people brave enough to say his name.Harry was just glad that he was finally defeated and would not be causing any more danger to the wizarding world."I'm sorry Hedwig I can't let you out now just a little longer" he said to his beauitful owl that was colored like snow.Then Harry heard Uncle Vernon yelling "Can't you keep that bloody bird quiet for a second? You should be happy were letting your freak friends come and pick you up!".Harry then heard a loud noise. The Weasleys had arriveed.  
  
They traveled by Floo Powder, but it was not a problem getting through the Dursleys chimney this time.Harry then hurried down the steps with his trunk and his belongings."Good to see you Harry!" said his best friend Ron Weasley.The same thing came from all the Weasleys.Bu then suddenley Harry saw Ginny Weasley.She looked differnet somehow.Harry knew she had a crush on him but that was years ago.Ginny was 16 years old and was in her 6th year at Hogwarts.She then said in a very quiet voice "Hello Harry"."Hi Gin"  
said Harry very uncomfortably.Could this be the Ginny Weasley he knew? Ginny always was just Ron's little sister but Harry looked at her once more and thought to himself "She dosen't look like Ron's little sister anymore"."Harry are you ok?"asked Ginny"Yeah Gin" said Harry.Ginny then thought to herself "why is he looking at me like that?Could he?No theres now way he would ever like me,I'm just Ron's little sister to him probaly"."I have to get it in my head that he will never like me.I'm just Ginny Weasley.He liked Cho Chang.He probaly still does even though she is out of Hogwarts"Then Ginny just whispered to herself "Just Maybe". "What Gin?" asked Harry."Oh nothing" she replied turning red in the face.Ginny did change a lot though her long red hair shined whenever the light touched it,her fit figure make her perfect in Harrys eyes. 


	2. Confessions at The Burrow

Once again I do not own any of the charachters.J.K. Rowling does.So don't sue me for anything.  
  
  
Chaphter 2 Confessions at The Burrow  
  
Hermione was also staying at The Burrow.Lately Harry felt like the third wheel.In the middle of last year Hermione and Ron were officially an item.Then Harry saw Ginny walk past Ron's door, she was wearing a t shirt that was pink and said angel on it with jeans."She really is an angel" Harry thought to himself."Potter you got to get her out of your mind shes your best friends sister"Harry thought with a strange look on his face."Harry" Hermione said with growingwith frustation.Harry was day dreaming about everything about school everything but most of all Ginny."Hello Harry?Is anyone home?"Ron said jokingly."Oh sorry Ron did you say something?" asked Harry."Duh,Harry we've benn trying to get your attention for like ten hours"said Hermione."Oh I'm sorry you guys it's just that I was thinking about school and everything else" said Harry."I bet" said Ron."Whats tht supposed to mean?" asked Harry pretending to be mad."Oh nothing" said Ron.Ron knew Harry was thinking about a girl he then asked himself "But Who?"."Time for dinner everyone!" said Mrs.Weasley very loudly.Everyone went downstairs then Fred and George walked through the door."Sorry we're late everyone but things were very busy at the shop" said Fred.Fred and George Weasley were Ron's older twin brother's.They did not live at the Weasley house but visited occasionally.They owned a joke shop where they made there own inventions for it."I came up with a great idea"said George."Yes it truly is brillant" said Fred."It's a mirror, but when you look into it you don't see your normal reflection"said Fred getting all excited like a little kid when they get a new toy."Instead it shows you all ugly and junk with warts" George said laughing."When are you two going to grow up?" asked Percy,Ron's other brother."Well at least were not uptight like you!" said Fred.Percy got so mad he left the table in a hurry, filled with anger."That was not a nice thing to say to your brother!" said Mr. Weasley."It's not my fault he's acting like such a big baby" said Fred."Seriously,if it's not about him he don't care." said George.After dinner, the twins were getting ready to leave."Bye everyone"they said. "Oh I'm so sorry Harry didn't see you there" said George, as he noticed Harry was at the Weasley house."Sorry we didn't say hi Harry,but it's just with our cry baby brother.I didn't notice you were there" "That's ok" said Harry.Harry then went upstairs to see what Ron and Hermione were doing.Harry knocked on Ron's door, noting happened so he thought no one was in there."I'm so sorry"Harry said."I knocked nobody answered"."Thats ok said Ron" Harry just walked in on Ron and Hermione kissing.Harry walked into the hall and Ginny then said "They snugging again?" said Ginny."Yep" said Harry" Don't feel bad I walked in on them once too" she said "Wanna go to the back porch and talk"asked Ginny."Ok" said Harry.The back porch was more romantic then Harry rembered,or was it because he was out there with the most beauitful girl he had ever seen in his life."Are you scared about what your going to do with your life after Hogwarts?"asked Ginny."Not really but there is one thing I am worried about."he said."whats that?" asked Ginny."Well you might think I'm crazy but I worry about being alone.I know your probaly thinking I never had much of a family so I was always alone but I mean never finding someone who loves me." said Harry suprised he just told that to Ginny."I know what you mean Harry I look at Ron and Hermione and hope someday I will find a soul mate like that, Someone who I could tell anything to." "Ginny, can I tell you something?" asked Harry "Sure go ahead" she said."I like you Ginny,I liked you all this time and I never knew it." Ginny had a look on her face which scared Harry."Well, Harry I have something to tell you to,I like you a lot Harry I always have, I just thought you didn't like me" Then slowly there heads grew closer and Harry and Ginny had there first kiss. 


	3. Telling Someone

Chaphter 3 Back to Hogwarts  
  
  
  
"You know Ginny, you are so pretty" said Harry as he looked into her eyes.Ginny could tell he was so happy,she was too herself was happy that Harry and herself was a couple."Harry, don't tell Ron yet, I think it would be better if we waited until school starts" said Ginny."You know Gin I was thinking the same thing,I guess we are soulmates" Harry said."are you going inside?" asked Harry."No I'm going to stay out here for a little longer"she said."Ok" said Harry.Ginny sat on the back porch."Could this all be happening to me? Is this all a dream?How could Harry Potter like me, plain Ginny Weasley?" she thought to herself.Ginny had to tell someone her good news she could not keep to herself how happy she was.So she was going to tell someone she could trust Hermione."Hermione can I ask you something?"Hermione looked up from the book she was reading while sitting in the Weasleys Living room."What is it Gin?" Hermione asked."Can you keep a secret, and when I mean a secret everyone including Ron" said Ginny."Yes you know you can trust me Gin, after all we are best friends!Even though Ron's my boyfriend, I would never tell a secret of yours!" said Hermione."Well" Ginny said nervously."My dream has come true, after Harry walked in on you and Ron we went out to the back porch to talk and he told me he liked me and we kissed!" said Ginny.Then all of a sudden Hermione gave Ginny a big hug and said"I am so happy for you I always thought you guys would make a cute couple!" "Me and Harry are going to tell Ron sometime during school" said Ginny."With his temper I don't know if he would like somebody dating his little sister." Ginny added. " I know what you mean Ron's a great guy but his temper is just awfu!" shouted Hermione."Whats awful? asked Ron when he was coming down from the steps."Oh nothing" said Ginny."I think you guys are hiding something from me" said Ron trying to to sound upset."I' m really tired I think I'm going to go to bed" said Hermione.Hermione was going to be sleeping in Ginnys room on a cot.Hermione then gave a sort of head gesture to Ginny to come up so they could talk some more."I'm really tired too goodnight Ron."Ginny said. Then she smiled at Harry and said" Goodnight Harry".Harry then replied and said "Goodnight Gin, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Harry said just smiling at Ginny he loved to make her smile."Well Harry up for a game of chess" asked Ron."Sure,but you know you'll win but maybe I could make a comeback" said Harry.Back in Ginny's room the both Ginny and Hermione were too excited to sleep."I'm so happy, he's so wonderful" said Ginny."I am so happy for you two,but we are going to be so tired in the morning.You don't want to be falling asleep in The Great Hall do you?"asked Hermione."You're right but it would be funny!" said Ginny."Goodnight" said Ginny."Goodnight" said Hermione. 


	4. The Dream

I do not own harry potter or anything else in this story.They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just like to write stories.  
  
  
  
  
Chaphter 4 The Dream  
  
Harry had trouble falling asleep.It was not for a bad reason though, he was thinking about Ginny.Then all of a sudden Harry heard a voice a very familar voice it then said "Harry dear are you coming" he knew who that voice was it was Ginnys."Oh yes dear" which to Harrys' suprise was his own."are the girls ready to go?" said a very older looking Ginny.She looked like she was thirthy years old.She still had her long red hair,even though she was older she still had her charm that made Harry love her so much.Then Harry saw two little girls both with flaming red hair and green eyes."Daddy I can't wait to see Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione"said the younger looking little girl."Well be seeing then very soon sweetheart,don't worry and you'll get to play with your cousins Martin, Johnny and Mattie"said the older Harry.Harry and Ginny and their two daughters lived in a big but not too big house.Harry looked sort of what he normally does but same messy hair and he still had glasses.He sorta looked like his father.They were all getting dressed up to go somewhere."Please hurry Harry Ron's going to kill us if we are late" said Ginny."I would help you getting the girls dressed but I still have to get ready myself"said Ginny."Thats ok" said Harry."Daddy I don't wanna get dressed I wanna stay in my pajamas all day,and Aunt Hermione's not the best cook"said the older looking girl who looked like she was 5 years old."Now Lily you know thats not a nice thing to say if you ever told Aunt Hermione that she was not a good cook you would break her heart, and you don't want Aunt Hermione sad on Christmas Day do you?" said Harry."No Daddy I would never want to make her feel bad" said Lily."Thats my girl!" said Harry.Harry then started tickling her and she giggled.Then the younger girl said"Daddy why does Lily get to wear the pink dress?" "I don't know honey but I think your dress is just as pretty" Harry said.When Harry said that he saw her eyes sparkle."see Lily my dress is as pretty as yours" said the younger girl sticking her tounge out at her sister .Then Harry turned his head he saw Ginny she looked radiant,she was wearing a long red dress her hair up."You look wonderful dear"said Harry."You don't look too bad yourself handsome" said Ginny."are those my little girls? you look like angels!"said Ginny."Your mothers right Lily, Victoria I don't reconginze you!" said Harry.Harry's comment made the girls giggle.The whole family was dressed up Ginny was in her long gown,Harry was in a tuxedo, and the girls were in party dresses Lily's pink and Victoria's purple.They all got in their car and drove to a big house.Right as they walked throught the door a famillar face they knew greeted them."Hey Harry" said an older Ron.Who for some reason had his arm in a cast."I heard about your accident, it sounded really bad" said Harry "It was it hurt like he...." Ron was suddenley cut off by a females voice."You know how I don't like you cursing in front of the children"said an older Hermione who was pregnant."Oh hello Harry" she said to him."Hey Gin" said Ron."Oh Ron how can you play Quidditch?It's so dangerous" said Ginny.Ron was a professional Quidditch player, one of the best in the world.Harry had been offered to play on the same team as Ron but turned the offer down."I know what you mean Gin, I worry every time I see him out there,I nearly had a heart attack when that bludger hit him I was kinda glad when I found out he only had a broken arm" said Hermione."Oh that's just nice"said Ron.Always trying to make a joke whenever he could."You know what I mean Ron"said Hermione.Then all of a sudden 3 children came tugging on Hermione's paint leg."Mommy Mommy Mommy"said the Weasley triplets at one time.Hermione and Ron had three children and one on the way.The triplets were 2 boys and one girl,the boys names were Martin and Johnathan(Johnny for short) and the girls name was Mattie.They were seven years old both of the boys had red hair just like Ron, but to everyones suprise Mattie didn't look nothing like her Mom or her Dad.She had blonde hair and blue eyes which was a big suprise because she was the only Weasley who didn't have red hair.She was just like her Mom she was very smart for her age and was kinda bossy.The dinner had some very imortant people(well Ron was one of the best Quidditch players).There were tons of celebrities there.It was so fancy,that's why Harry and his family gotten dressed up.Even though the Weasleys were very rich Ron still couldn't act like it.He was always used to having handmedowns that he never acted stuck up.The same with the whole Weasle family.The dinner was ready it was so perfect all the Weasleys were there and Hagrid, Dumbledore, everyone Harry could imagine.That was just one of the reasons that made it so special.It then started to snow outside.Harry looked around the table and thought to himself life could it get any better.Then all of a sudden Harry was not in Ron's big house but Ron's room on the floor in a sleeping bag."Harry wake up!" Ron said.Harry then thought to himself "I guess it was all a dream, it was strange, but my best dream ever"he thought to himself.Then Harry went to get dressed it was time to go to Platform nine and three- quarters for his last journey to Hogwarts. 


	5. Last Train Ride to Hogwarts

I do not own any of the Harry Potter or any of the charachters such as Ron Ginny,etc.They are J.K. Rowlings wondeful ideas.I am just a fan.  
  
  
  
  
Chaphter 5 Last Train Ride to Hogwarts  
  
Harry then got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfeast.But when he arrived in the kitchen he noticed Ginnywas already sitting down at the kitchen table."Hello Harry" said Ginny."Hello Ginny" said Harry.And when Mrs. Weasley was not looking Harry winked at Ginny."Hey Mum" said a still half aseep Ron.They had already gone to Diagon Alley to get their supplies.So today was September 1st Harry's favorite day of the year!Because he gets to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry.Then a very excited Hermione came down the steps."Come on guys we are going to miss the train!" she said happily.Harry thought about Hermiones comment,his last year at Hogwarts.Which would mean no more Quidditch(which he was the captain of the team),no more seeing his friends everyday.That thought really scared him,his friends were his family.His whole life as he knew it was over.Harry had not decided what he wanted to do after Hogwarts.He knew one thing though he wanted to marry Ginny Weasley .He hoped his and Ginny's life would turn out as great as his dream.As Harry was eating his pancakes Mrs. Weasley then said "Oh my it's ten o'clock,you kids better get going".Ron Hermione ,Ginny and Harry would travel to Kings Cross Station by Floo Powder by themselves.Hermione went first she said "Kings Cross Station"and was off.Every one had the same success as Hermione did getting there.Harry did not have trouble with Floo Powder like he did inhis 2nd year which ended him in Knockturn Alley.They were all at Kings Cross Station when Ron said "Here it is Platform nine and three quarters ladies and gentlemen".He went first.Hermione followed,then Ginny,then Harry.To their luck when they got on the train they found an empty compartment."Heres a free one" shouted Harry.They all followed him into it.Ginny could not stand it anymore she had to let the world know that she and Harry were a couple.She then whispered to him "Harry we have to tell him, I can't stand it anymore,I'm dying to tell him"."I feel the same way " said Harry.So it was decided they were going to tell Ron just that second."Ron ,we have something to tell you" said Harry."Well go on what is it?" asked Ron."Well I don't know how to say this Ron so I'll let Harry tell you" said Ginny.Harry gulped and said "Ron me and Ginny are a couple"."What did you say?" asked Ron.Harry then said"I said that me and Ginny....".Suddenly Harry was cut off by Ron saying"I heard what you said".Rons expression was verry confusing.Harry didn't know whether it was good or bad.Then Ron suddenly said "How could you Harry?Shes my little sister!".Ron then walked out of the compartment.Harry and Ginny were going to follow him when Hermione then said "Don't follow him,I think it was just a shock to him I know he'll be fine with it .How could he not be Harry's his best friend,he knows that Harry would never hurt you Ginny".Ginny then started to cry"Oh Harry I want this to workout so badly" she said sobing on Harry's shoulder."Oh Gin don't worry everything will workout I promise" said Harry comforting her.Ron suddenly was walking towards the door he saw Ginny crying in Harry's arms he then saw that Ginny was not a little girl anymore he saw how great they were together he then thought to himself"How could I have been so stupid?".He then walked in the compartment and then said "I'm sorry guys for everything I just realized you're not a little girl anymore,and I think you could have not picked a better person for your boyfriend.I'm sorry Harry,Ginny".Suddenly Ginny got up and gave her brother a big hug and said"Thank You Thank You Thank You!!" 


	6. Good Old Draco

I do not own any of the Harry Potter people! I hope you like my story thanks for the 1 person who reviewed me! I hope the story's not boring!  
  
  
Chaphter 6: Good old Draco  
  
"We're almost there" said Hermione."I know you can't wait to get back to school muffin." said Ron.  
  
"Muffin?When have you ever called me Muffin? said Hermione."I don't know,most couples have pet names for each other.So I thought.."  
  
Ron was suddenley cut off by Hermione."You thought we should have some?But why Muffin?Why do we need names anyway?"  
  
"Well excuse me"said Ron jokingly."I have an idea I'll call you Ronnie and you can call me SugarCakes" said Hermione growing with   
  
sarcasim."I see your point." Ron said and then kissed Hermione on the cheek."Will you love birds stop it" said Harry laughing."I don't   
  
think you have room to talk Harry."Ron said raising an eyebrow.Then all of a sudden who else walked in but none other than Draco   
  
Malfoy."Well well well,what do we have here?Hmm,it looks like a Mudblood, 2 weasles,and a Potthead." said Malfoy.He then saw   
  
  
that Harry and Ginny were holding hands."Excuse me,not 2 weasles.1 weasel,and a gold digger." said Malfoy with a smirk on his   
  
face."I'm suprised,thats the first time I ever realized you might have some manners." said Ron he was referring to when Draco said   
  
excuse me."Oh my gosh I am so sick of this!Draco is this like your beginning of the year ritual?What is it like a tradition,you have to   
  
insult us to come and prove your all big and bad or something?After the fifth time it gets old,can't you even come up with better  
  
insults than Mudblood,weasel,and Potthead?Oh wait you did,Gold digger how original! It's our last year at Hogwarts and you still act   
  
like your 11 years old!You know we are 7th not 1st years!" Hermione said looking like she was suprised she just said that."Oh gee,  
  
thanks for telling me the error of my ways!" Draco said laughing."What?Can't come up with anything?" said Ron.Draco then turned to  
  
Ginny and said"You milk Potter for all he's worth Weasley!Very smart choice for a boyfriend,I'm sure your Mom will be very happy,  
  
she dosen't have to worry about your family starving anymore!"."Harry then said "I think it's time you recieved some of your own   
  
medicine".Harry then got up and punched Draco right in the nose."You'll pay for that Potter" Draco said as he was runnig to cover   
  
his bleeding nose. 


	7. The Greatest

I do not own any of the Harry Potter charachters.They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chaphter 7: "The Greatest"  
"What gives you the right to think you can harm other students?" said Profesor McGonall.  
  
"But Profesor he was edging Harry on,He was also getting ready to hurt Ginny.He was only defending her honor."chimed Hermione.  
  
"That is no good excuse,but if what you are saying is true then maybe you will be off the hook." said Profesor McGonall.  
  
"Granger go fetch Malfoy from the hospital wing." ordered Profesor McGonagall   
  
  
"Now as for you three we are going to use my time turner and we will go back in time to see if what you are saying is true." said Profesor McGonall.  
  
"You wanted to see me Profesor?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Malfoy they say that you were edging them on,so we are going to use my time turner to see who is telling the truth." said Profesor McGonall.  
  
"There lying Profesor,they know themselves that I was doing nothing to them." complained Malfoy.  
  
"That's enough Malfoy" added Profesor McGonall.  
  
There they in the hall of the train they could hear and see what was going on in the compartment.They then heard Malfoy call Hermione a Mudblood and when he called everyone else names.  
  
"I think we have our proof here Mr. Malfoy,how could you say such horrible things especially that name?You will be punished severley,Profesor Snape will be hearing about this.40 points from Slytherin." said Profesor McGonall  
  
"But Potter punched me,how can he get away without anything?You'll be hearing form my father." said Malfoy.  
  
"Oh and five points will be taken from Gryffindor,but punching someone in the nose is nothing compared to what you did"said Profesor McGonall  
  
Harry,Ron,Ginny and Hermione were all smiles.They were back in Profesor McGonall's office.  
  
"You know Harry what you did was a horrible thing but I think he deserved it,if this was under any other circumstance you would have detention and 50 points would be taken from Gryffindors so consider yourself lucky." said Profesor McGonall.  
  
"Oh no we missed the sorting ceremony." said Ginny.  
  
"I feel kinda bad for the first years because there first glimpse of Hogwarts was Profesor Snape's hooked nose.It is our fault Profesor McGonall couldn't take them in." said Hermione.  
  
"Can we please go and eat I'm starving!" joked Ron.  
  
The feast was the best one yet,Ron stuffed himself like he does every year.They were all very tired that day.After dinner they all went up to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Ginny were saying goodnight.  
  
"Oh Harry thank you for what you did today,you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever have."said Ginny"Oh my gosh I just sounded like a five year old when I said that"  
  
"But a very cute five year old." joked Harry.  
  
"Ginny when I'm with you I feel so free and happy,you don't look at me and just see the famous Harry Potter you see the real me.To put it simply when I'm with you I feel the greatest." said Harry.(Just imagine the bakground music is the S club song The Greatest)  
  
The crackling fire made the vibe in the room just right for a wonderful kiss goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Gin"said Harry"Goodnight Harry" said Ginny.  
  
The feeling she had right now was really the greatest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: I really hope you like the story I know it's kinda corny but corny is good sometimes.I will try to have background music for every chaphter of my story.As I said in my bio I am obsessed with S club so I have a S club song in my story go figure? 


End file.
